This invention relates to a process for forming an automotive interior trim component and particularly for such a component which has been subjected to a laser scoring process.
Multi-layer instrument panels for automobiles that incorporate an invisible seam airbag opening often utilize laser scoring to weaken the airbag opening to allow for deployment. During manufacturing, the laser cuts a continuous or perforated scoring pattern in the substrate through the underside (xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d surface) of the panel. In a trilaminate panel, the beam generally cuts through the substrate layer, foam layer, and then partially into the top skin layer which forms the visible (xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d side) of the panel. This system produces a weakened opening for a deployable restraint system in vehicles which is intended to be invisible on the xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d surface. One drawback of present production parts is that during heat ageing (as is seen in motor vehicles during natural life cycles or through validation heat cycling tests), the laser score line becomes visible on the top xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d surface as an indented groove or xe2x80x9cwitness markxe2x80x9d along the score line contour. Conventional wisdom indicates this is caused by the destruction of the underlying foam layer (via the laser) and the inability of the void to support the top skin layer during heating.
This invention utilizes a pre-heat ageing method step to prevent the appearance of the witness mark on the xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d surface after laser scoring. By heat ageing the panel briefly before laser scoring, the appearance of the line on the xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d surface after laser scoring is reduced or completely eliminated.